


Pants down

by Lebellerose



Series: Love in convoluted times [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of troubled past, potentially inaccurate depictions of ADHD, slightly insecure Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebellerose/pseuds/Lebellerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake just being their cute dorky selves during season 10 blinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants down

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely a work of fiction. No disrespect meant to any of the parties involved, I just write the characters based on my perception of real life personalities and my own imagination.  
> With that out of the way, this is my first fic ever, so be kind to me. Never thought the day'd come. Guess there's a time for everything. Originally this was intended to be comedy but transformed itself into a ball of fluff peppered with angst halfway through. Meh, it has happened to me before, surely won't be the last :P.  
> I appreciate all comments and critique (as long as it's constructive), so don't be shy and tell me what you think :3. Also, english is not my first language so there might be mistakes in here.

It happened during one of the breaks in between blind auditions. Season 10 was starting to look good. The talent, as Carson so often said in the show, was better than ever, and each coach was pretty excited about the contestants they’d managed to win over so far. Christina especially was in high spirits, with renewed strenght after a season off and a fierce attitude, she was showing the guys she was in to win it this time. A couple of incredible artists had picked her, her team probably shaping up to be the one to beat. Even Pharrel was more animated, actually showing a more agressive side when it was time to compete against the others. Although in his case agressive meant just more persistentsy and amping up his eloquence, because apparently that was possible. As for Adam and Blake they continued being the same, a mix between doggedly competitive and utterly childish. And this were the blinds where their antics run in full force. 

¬_________

It was well past noon, after hours and hours of listening to singers perform, when the crew anounced a short break before resuming. They had 15 minutes of relative freedom, and Adam couldn’t have been more thankful. He had been itching to get out of his chair for a long while now. Goddamned ADHD was relentless as usual. He could control it for some time, force himself to focus on the task at hand, coerce a somewhat relaxed state of mind by means of meditation techniques. All futile in the end, he knew that, knew that sooner than later he’d be propping one leg up and down, shifting positions every few seconds, druming his fingers on the arm of the chair, getting up as soon as the contestant left the room and being subsequently asked to sit, letting his mind wander to far away places and then struggling to go back, rambling and mumbling and generally speaking out of turn, so often saying things he regretted as the words left his mouth. He knew there was no going around it, but at least he tried. It could get worse than it was now, and he stood up quickly all the same, catching up with the other coaches heading backstage. They were lucky he thought. They were merely tired, he was psyched, which of course only lead to exhaution by the end of the day. He sighed. What was new? He’d roll with the punches and quite easily forget he had been worried yet again as he’d find himself doing some stupid thing that provided a sort of rush to his excitable brain. The fucker. In between these thoughts he heard Blake telling them he was going to the bathroom and couldn’t help but chant after him: 

‘Didn’t need that information, you hick!’, he said mockingly.

The country star just proceeded to give him the middle finger as he went, while Pharrel and Christina chuckled softly.  
Adam smiled.  
____________  
Blake turned off the tap water, grabbed a paper towel and shook his hands a little in his way out of the restroom. If he was honest he felt a bit worn out after all the hours of filming non-stop. Maybe he was getting old. Well of course he was, but maybe he was getting old for this coaching bussiness. Even if it didn’t look it, it could get quite stressful. Come the lives he would be a bundle of nerves, dreading the moment his contestants would be eliminated. Objectively he knew it wasn’t his fault, America was judge. However a part of him was intent in taking blame. ‘You failed them’, it sentenced every time. He’d never allow himself to verify how truthful this statement was. Blake was afraid of the answers he could find. 

As he came to the room backstage where they were supposed to wait until everything was ready to go again, his eyes focused on one thing. Swinging lightly from the bar structure there (which he wasn’t sure if it served some function or was purely aesthetics), was Adam. A smile tugged at his lips. The frontman really couldn’t stay put. He found it adorable, even if he knew how problematic ADHD was for his partner. Partner. The word sounded so sweet to him now. A lot had had to pass for them to get together. Most of the time he couldn’t believe this was his reality. And then the rock star would just blow his insecurities away without being aware of it. Blake rationalized it was the look in his eyes. Always there and purely loving. Like the big ole country man was all he’d ever want or need out of life. Adam’s was a gaze that warmed his soul, whether it was a good or bad day. It gave him strenght. Suddenly he forgot all his worries. Suddenly he could clearly see what mattered. Damnit he was such a giant sap. Love does that to people his brain provided. Or maybe it was his heart. Anyway now his vision zeroed in on the patch of exposed skin his lover was showing. Well, it was only expected, a simple equation. Adam hanging from those bars plus his wearing a short sweater (as per custom), resulted in a nice sight for the boyfriend. He might have continued with this train of thought, except he heard a little snort. Looking down to his right he saw Christina staring at him with a mischevious grin playing on her face. 

‘Liking what you see, Blake?’, she said in a somewhat amused tone.

‘What’d ya mean?’, he replied trying for nonchalance.

‘That’, she pointed at Adam. ‘You were looking at him’.

‘Can’t really blame me there, sis. We’re talking about former sexiest man alive’, Blave said this with a chuckle, so it’d seem like a joke, part of the bromance shenanigans. Very few people knew about them, out of The Voice crew only Carson. They had opted not to come out to the world just yet, so keeping up appearances was in order. Not that the diva would oppose their relationship or anything. But still, he had to do what he had to do. Besides, he was sure he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he ‘fessed up.

‘I’ve an idea’.

‘Eh?’, Blake had been lost again in his thoughts and didn’t quite catch the woman’s words.

‘I said I’ve got an idea. This could be fun’, she gave him a meaningful glance and he could’ve sworn she was in on it. ‘Why don’t we play a prank on Adam? He seems pretty busy showing off his muscles to everybody. Been doing push-ups all break. Why don’t we surprise him a little?’.

‘And people claim ya’re too bitchy to have fun’, he responded lightheartedly. He was again trying to derail the conversation. All in vain of course.

‘Shut up, silly’, she shot back while softly hitting his arm. ‘Listen, go over there and pull down his pants’.

The country singer mentally screamed an enormous WHAT, albeit managed to add in a hopefully indifferent tone: ‘Ya want me to strip him?’.

‘No need to leave him in his boxers, just dragg his pants down a bit to scare him. Unless you want to’, the grin returned to her lips. It was frankly annoying. However there was no convincing Christina when she had set her mind on something.

‘Don’t worry, I don’t plan on traumatizing us all’, he joked. The woman raised an eyebrow. He huffed, defeated. This’d be intersting. And that was putting it mildly. 

‘Well?’.

‘On it’. Blake took a long breath and directed himself to where Adam was. His stride was confident, stopping when he was mere inches apart from his target. Without a moment of hesitation he swiftly placed his hands on the other man’s hips. He felt the rockstar shift at his touch, his head turning a bit. For a second he catched a flicker of panic in his eye, that quickly dissapeared as soon as he fully identified his lover. Blake couldn’t stop feeling a pang in his heart at the most minimal signs of distress from his little guy. Tightening the grip he had on Adam’s pants he murmured reassuringly, low enough so only he could hear: 

‘Go along with me for a while, ‘kay buddie?’.

The frontman didn’t say anything but the tiny giggle he emited was answer enough. Blake chuckled himself. At the same time he began pulling the cloth down, Adam parted his legs so as to still his movement thus helping him with the process of undressing. Which actually seemed to be very much not happening. One word. Tight. As hard as he was trying the pants didn’t budge an inch from their place on his boyfriend’s skin. He gave it a few more shots before giving up entirely, releasing his hold on Adam. Next the man let go of the bars and turned to face him. There was a bigass smile etched on his face, he looked rather like he was about to burst out laughing. Well, let’s give it a little push, Blake thought. He loved seeing his lover laugh. If there was one thing that had brought them together it was humor. However he wasn’t the one who got the first word in.

‘Now are you going to tell me what you were trying to acomplish by getting my pants down? Not that I mind being naked’, Adam teased.

‘Just having some fun at yar expence. It’s called a prank, ya know?’, he said wryly.

‘That so?’, his partner shoot back raising an eyebrow, his grin widening even more. ‘How did that go for you?’.

‘Ya’re still wearing all yar clothes. Ya figure’, he stated. Sure enough this reply earned him a loud snort. This was just the beggining. ‘Damn, rockstar, things would’ve been easier if ya wore jeans intead of tights’.

And that was it. Adam was practically choking with laughter, tears in his eyes, hands grabbing the country star’s arms to support himself, because it was simply too much fun. Not that Blake was faring any better, laughing his ass off as well. It was just this easy, them cackling about some iditioc joke, that by any means should’ve been totally boring. Except it wasn’t. Never before had they felt something was so right in their lives. Corny as it was, they seemed made for each other. The word soulmates came to mind, and it should’ve been ridiculous, but they knew it was the truth for them. Both knew this was it.

‘Guys, break’s over!’, anounced one of the crewmen. Blake and Adam broke away from each other, still with foolish grins on their faces. They noticed Christina and Pharrel chatting in a corner, now making their way to the stage. By the amused look on their faces the whole pranking thing had been satisfactory. They snorted again and began pacing back to their chairs. 

__________

When Blake returned from the bathroom he found Adam fast asleep. It had been a hell of a day, equal parts entertaining and exhausting. They had decided to pass on the invitation from the other coaches plus Carson for a night out and have their own private party in the country man’s place in L.A. Next they had proceeded to drink a couple beers while gulping down some pizza and zapping on tv channels, unable to find anything worth watching. The time after that would have usually been spent on fucking each other’s brains out. That was the initial plan. They even had managed to make out passionately all the way from the livingroom to the bedroom. Then Blake felt the urge to take a shower and Adam said he’d wait since he had had one before leaving set. Bummer, ‘cause shower sex was on his list of favourite things. He had resolved to be quick since he could sense his partner’s tiredness. Now he realized he had failed such task. Not that he was surprised. The warm spray of water had relaxed his tense body, it was possible he had dozed off for a minute or two. Heck, he was dog tired as well. 

So the new plan was to get some rest. He walked over to the bed after drying his hair as much as he could with a towel and tossing it aside. Unlike his fully-clothed boyfriend he was only wearing a pair of boxers and an open plaid shirt, meant more for enticing than modesty. Adam could mock him about being a redneck, and a cowboy, and whatever country stereotype, he didn’t mind. In the end of the day he knew the frontman was really turned on by all that. Blake couldn´t help but revel in the power he had over the other man. The knowledge that his every action directly affected the rock star was intoxicating. Of course it was the same for him. Saying he was head over heels for the guy would’ve been an understatement. 

All Blake wanted right now was close his fricking eyelids and submerge himself in the land of dreams. Except he ought to probably undress his partner first, or else Adam’d complain about being uncomfortable later. And Blake didn’t want to be awaken at 3 am with his boyfriend squirming in his arms (they always ended up cuddling in their sleep) trying to get out of his clothes without disturbing him. This scenario, all details included, had happened not long ago, merely two weeks or three. So, for the sake of sleeping uninterrupted, he started to help his lover take off what he was wearing. He began with the shoes, undoing the laces and pulling them off. Next, should he dispose of the sweater or pants? He decided on the sweater, and started to unzip it. When he was working on getting Adam’s arms out of the sleeves, he felt a slight shiver coming from the man. He turned to look at him seeing that his eyes were barely opening.

‘Hey, babe, what’cha doing?’, Adam asked drowsily, while lightly rubbing his eyes with his left sleeve, the one he still had on. Good God, that was a sweater paw. Was he trying to kill him with cuteness?

‘I’m trying to finish what I started this afternoon’, the country man said with a soft chuckle as he peeled the piece of clothing off from his boyfriend. ‘Arms up, honey’, he added this time in order to discard the t-shirt. Adam did as he was told, the shirt adding to the heap of clothes pooling on the floor. Then Blake directed his attention to the last part of the whole process: the pants. His hands reached for the waistband, one of them staying there holding the fabric in place, the other popping out the button and sliding down the zipper inmediately after. As he yanked the pants down Blake thought that had they not been as destroyed this very same action would have had a completely different meaning and consequences. In the morning, he promised himself. The fun’d have to wait. He felt a small tug on his shirt.

‘Blake’, Adam was sitting on the bed now, watching him intently, like he was about to say something really important.

‘What?’.

‘Give me that shirt’, the other man answered.

‘Since when do ya like to sleep with clothes?’, he jabbed, raising an eyebrow. ‘Sides, I took all the trouble to make ya comfortable and now ya want to put everything back on? I don’t know why I bother’.

‘Dipshit’, the rockstar shot with a groggy smile. Clearly he was half awake. ‘I wasn’t talking about my shirt’.

‘Then, which one?’. Where was this going exactly? 

‘Yours’. And as soon as the words fell from Adam’s lips he swiftly jumped up from where he was laying and stripped Blake of his shirt in a flash. Then, just as fast, he put it on (carefuly buttoning it almost all the way up), went back to bed, and slid under the covers. A second later he was asleep, curling into a ball. 

The country singer’s chest swelled with affection. Maybe there’d come a day when his partner’s adorableness would take him to the grave. In all seriousness, though, how the hell had he got this damn lucky? Blake sometimes struggled to feel deserving of all that love. Of a sentiment so pure and deep, so selfless. Adam always put him first, much as he liked to mess around with him and pretend to be tough. His rockstar seldom denied him anything. Frankly spoiled him rotten. God knew Blake did the same, tried to evenly reciprocate what he was given. Truth is he was scared to hurt his one and only. To take advantage of him just ‘cause he could, even if unintentionally. Adam’s past would never disappear. No matter the happiness he was now experiencing or how badly both of them wanted it to. There was still much healing to be done.

Finally listening to his tired body Blake followed suit the frontman and snuggled against his back, wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist. One day things would fall into place. Ghosts would no longer haunt them and people wouldn’t care about them showing their love publicly. One day everything’d be allright. And Blake wasn’t taking any chances. He’d be one of the architects of such future.


End file.
